Wotcher
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: What happens when the youngest Weasley and the youngest Auror get together? GinnyTonks FEMSLASH! Don't like, don't flame...Rated M just to be safe, but it's not graphic, I promise. I'm not JKR, by the way just having fun with her creations...
1. Wotcher

Wotcher (G/T) Spoilers for OotP

**TPOV**

I hear her storming at her mother the entire way up the stairs. All of the other adults look disappointed, as if it's unnecessary anger, but you really can't blame her. I mean think about it, if the world is on the brink of open warfare and everyone else in the house knows what's going on, but you're not allowed to, wouldn't you be a bit peeved too? Oh, Sirius is talking…

**GPOV**

This is ridiculous! I tried flicking a dung bomb at the door, knowing it wouldn't work, and I didn't even have the end of the meeting to look forward to, because Hermione follows rules. I might be able to bug a little information out of her, but the important stuff would be left out. The boys would think whatever she decided to tell me was sufficient, so asking them would be pointless. I could try Fred and George, the only ones that don't seem to feel the need to infantilize me. No, Mum will expect that. There's got to be at least one person in this bloody house that's not frightened of my mother! One person who knows what's going on and won't treat me like I'm five and incapable of comprehending danger…Someone who would know they were protecting me by telling me the truth…

click

I'm brilliant…

**TPOV**

I wish my cousin weren't a convicted felon. If Sirius was able to be active in the Order, the whole world would know that Voldemort was back and exactly what he was up to. I'm rolling my eyes as I open the door to my room, so I don't notice that Ginny is there until after the exasperated look has left my face.

"Wotcher Gin," I say quietly, "Why do I get the feeling you're not here to ask my advice about hair styling?" I ask, tripping over the desk chair.

"C'mon Tonks," she says, rolling her eyes, "you know no one in this house is going to fill me in! All the boys and Hermione are terrified of pissing off my mother, and all of the other adults agree with my mother."

Now, I love Molly dearly. But someone really does need to inform her that her daughter is not six years old. I should feel bad about this…

"Come here," I say, sitting in my bed. She moves in next to me, "Look, it's pretty much the stuff you've been picking up with your brothers' nifty little eavesdropping inventions," she has the decency to grin and look down when I smile at her, "The only thing new was something Sirius couldn't keep his trap shut about."

I'm hoping to God that she gets the hint and doesn't ask me to elaborate, but the simple fact that she's here tells me that I'm not about to get that wish.

"Everyone else knows," she says.

Sweet tap-dancing Merlin, she's pouting. I'm beginning to see what Fred meant about her being a formidable opponent.

"Fine. You-Know-Who's after a weapon. Something he didn't have before. I don't really know what it is. Moody and your dad are keeping that pretty hush-hush between themselves and Dumbledore. "

"Thanks Tonks," she says, smiling at me, "It really means a lot that you're not trying to protect me by keeping me in the dark. I'd much rather face this head on."

"I know. You need to go to bed now, Ginny," I know I'm very obviously trying to be the adult, and way too late, but she complies after hugging me. Bloody hell, I'm in trouble if Molly finds out.

**GPOV**

I'm happy. Ridiculously happy for it to be seven in the morning. Tonks filled me in and I didn't get caught by Mum on the way back to bed. I was hoping Tonks wouldn't make me leave, but she's already risking it by telling me, so I see why a slumber party was out of the question. I hop; yes hop, into my seat at breakfast. It happens to be across from my informant, so I get ogling privileges this morning, which adds to my good mood.

I should probably explain that, huh? Well, I have a thing for Tonks. It's easy to keep that a secret, seeing as I've had a disturbingly large crush on the Boy Who Won't Fucking Kick the Bucket for the past five years. Everyone is more or less oblivious to me, except Dad. He's the only one who's noticed that I don't stare at Harry anymore. I'm glad, because he didn't make a big deal of it. He just said, "Puppy love over?" in passing on his way to work one morning and left it alone from there. Everyone else is still laboring under the delusion that I'm a lovesick school girl. Gits. Technically they're right, but if they'd pay an ounce more attention, they'd see that they're also quite wrong. Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I bring home a girl.

"Morning Ginny," Mum says, "Glad to see you're done sulking. What would you like to eat?"

Usually, I try not to be this obvious, but as it's early, I can't help but glance at Tonks and blush. Keeping my head down, I answer, "Eggs, please?"

Thank God, no one but Tonks noticed my slip up. She, I'm pretty sure, has a vague awareness of my little, well, huge, crush on her, but I'm also pretty sure she's trying to ignore it.

I finish eating and go back upstairs before Mum can start assigning chores. As the boys have yet to come down to eat, I should have a while before I have to start working.


	2. Chapter 2

**TPOV**

That SO did not just happen. Now, of age I may be, but I'm pretty much like Fred and George. You can't call me an adult unless you're looking at my profession. I like to have fun, what can I say? One of the many things I've carried over from my childhood, besides the ability to entertain people with funny noses, is my extremely dirty mind. It took every minute ounce of self control not to laugh when Molly asked the question you pretty much need to stay away from around teens. And then Ginny looked at me. I'm fucked. Seriously fucked.

Because, first of all, she's what? Five years younger than me? Second, I'm fighting the darkest wizard to ever grace the planet. So even if her parents can get past the age difference, they have a pretty good grasp on the mortality rate within my occupation, and we already know that Molly is extremely protective of her only daughter. Third, I'm a girl. Arthur doesn't freak out and I'm not about to cause the first flip since Fred tried to get Ron to make an Unbreakable Vow. Fourth, and this might just be in my mind, but we are fighting at least half of my own family. My dear aunts Bellatrix and Narcissa are not going to let me or anyone I'm close to live through this war if they can help it. And let me tell you, Bellatrix alone is enough to make me want to become a hermit so no one but me gets hurt.

Hell, I'm going to have to talk to her. I reach her door and knock. I hear her telling me to come in, so I push open the door. I really shouldn't be thinking this when I'm about to talk her out of her crush on me, but she's really cute with the deer in the headlights look…

**GPOV**

Ok, I've been hoping that I just imagined that she saw the look, but obviously she did. Because she's in my room with the same "I can't be with you" look that Harry kept giving me. This sucks. I'm getting dumped, again, and I haven't even been kissed.

"Ginny…" she starts, and suddenly, I don't want to listen to this.

"Tonks, please, if you're going to tell me not like you, save it," I say.

"Ginny, I'm too old for you. Five years to old for you to be exact."

"Four. You're four years older than me. Not the world's strangest couple," I state dryly.

"Your parents would kill me. Speaking of which, I've got at least two family members trying very hard to, literally, do just that. I'm not putting you in that type of danger…Bellatrix is…"

"Do you know what she went to jail for?" I ask, getting angry.

"Yes. She tortured a couple to insanity," she says, looking ashamed of her family indeed.

"That couple is my friend Neville's parents," she looks up at me, "And if you think for a second that I'm not getting in the line of fire too, anyway, you're becoming just like my mother."

"You're not—" she starts

"Don't even try. I'm more or less friends with the Boy No One Can Off, so whether you adults choose to acknowledge it or not, we will be in this before it's over," I tell her.

She's looking really agitated now, like she expected me to listen to her like I normally do.

"So," she says seriously, "your parents are somehow ok with us being together. I'm off fighting and you get kidnapped by my psychotic aunt. What then? You're ready to go certifiable like her just for dating me?" she asks, clearly terrified of the thought.

"Not for dating you. For loving you," I say.

Yeah, I know it's way melodramatic, but she's annoying me big time and I want to drive the point home.

"Ginny…"

"You know," I say, going past annoyed now, "You evidently put a lot of thought into your argument. But if you wanted to end this before it began, and it has if you hadn't noticed, because only couples have these types of arguments; you could have just told me you didn't like me in that way. But in our entire conversation, you never once negated that fact."

I'm brilliant, and I've won.

**TPOV**

She's won and we both know it. She's right, of course. I should have walked in here and crushed her, lying through my teeth about not liking her, but I didn't. Bugger, she's good at this, even when she's mad. I try rolling my head back to get this tension out of my neck and only succeed in smacking my head against the door.

"Tonks!" she says, coming over to me, "Be careful!"

She hugs me and smoothes my hair over the spot that I just hit.

"Look, I get your point about my parents throwing a shit fit; but that's got nothing to do with me liking you. I won't tell them anything."

"I know," I say, sighing. It's becoming really difficult to reason with her.

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder, Ginny goes all insecure on me!

"Look…" she begins, "If you really…don't want me…"

I know, I'm supposed to let her think that, but I really can't.

"It's not that, Gin, and you know it," I tell her, "But you really are too young for…a serious…you're supposed to be having fun in your teen years, you know?"

"Nymphadora! We are at war and even if we weren't, my mum wouldn't let me have that kind of fun," she grins at me.

"I'll ignore the use of my first name for now…"

That's when our discussion is broken up by the sound of teenage boys going downstairs for breakfast.

"We'll talk later?" she asks. It's really more of a plea than a question.

That's around the time when I notice, just as she listens to me and does what I say, that I can't tell her no.

"Yeah, I have duty this afternoon, but I'll be back around ten."

**GPOV**

We spend the day cleaning out the house of pureblood mania. I'm glad my family are blood traitors, because I wouldn't be able to stand it if they weren't. I actually gave Sirius a hug at lunch, just for being the bad ass rebel that he is. I was lugging a couple of bags of rubbish downstairs and happened to get a glimpse of his room. That boy had nerve, let me tell you. While the rest of the house resembles a Slytherin frat house, his room is split between Gryffindor and Muggle. It was wicked to a high degree. Oh, and something I noticed right after my hug with Harry's godfather, was that a certain violet-haired lunch guest was looking a bit jealous. Ha, I didn't even mean to do it, either. The rest of the day after lunch was spent packing; we were going back to Hogwarts the day after next.

The next day flew by with us doing last minute safety preparations for our return to Hogwarts. Well, it was for Harry's return, but we all had to suffer the same. That Sunday, after almost being knocked unconscious by Fred and George, I rolled my trunk outside to find Tonks summoning the Knight Bus, except she had morphed and looked like an old lady. It was weird. She ushered Harry and co. onto the bus and gave me a hand up as I climbed on and sat by my mother.

"Wotcher, Ginny," she smiled at me.

"Thanks Tonks," I told her.

After our little chat a few days ago, we had reverted, strangely albeit, back to a state of friendship. She's not ignoring me, like I thought would happen. She's been her normal self, which is wonderful.

We get off at Kings Cross and pass uneventfully to Platform 9 ¾. We have a bunch of less fun looking Aurors standing around as everybody says goodbye. Sirius is going by, letting all of us pet him. I'm watching my mom hugging Harry good bye when I feel two arms around my shoulders.

"Hey Nym," I say, turning around.

"Hey," she puts her hands on my shoulders, "Promise to be good this term?"

"Always am," I grin, hugging her, "Stay out of trouble, ok?"

She laughs and I see the other Aurors frowning at us. Then I feel something drop into my pocket.

"Don't look at it until you're at Hogwarts ok?" she whispers, then, in a normal voice adds "Have a good term!"


	3. Chapter 3

GPOV

**GPOV**

The train ride to Hogwarts has never taken longer. I'm enduring Harry and Neville discuss Quidditch like I don't understand it, stopping to explain every little thing to me. Luna's just reading her Quibbler when Hermione and Ron turn up. We have a little altercation with the Slytherin equivalent of Harry, Hermione, and Ron; but other than that, the ride is uneventful.

I still can't open the box Tonks gave me, because I have to sit through a Sorting and about an hour and a half of inquiries about the Boy Who's Far Too Attached to Life from my classmates. Finally though, Dumbledore gives his last little speech about standing together and such, and we're allowed to leave.

I'm alone in the dorm, because all of the other girls in my year have taken to hanging out in the Ravenclaw common room as of last year. I can't believe they snuck out on the first night, though. They're going to get caught so I need to open this box now, while I'm alone.

It's a small box; of the type that Remembralls come in. I open it and find a small silver compact mirror. I open it and find a note from Tonks:

Ginny,

This is a two-way mirror I got from the Auror office. If you need me or want to talk, just say "Nymphadora Tonks" into the mirror and it'll act as a sort of telephone between us. Just make sure you don't use it on Tuesdays or Thursdays, alright? I have duty on those days and won't be able to talk. If you really need someone, I think Sirius has one of these too. You can talk to him. Hopefully I'll see you when you get home for the Christmas holiday.

Love,

Nym

I'm staring at the note for a while and before the impact of the object hits me, I'm slightly floored by the signature. She's signed it "Nym," which is the nickname I gave her one day when she was yelling at Sirius for calling her "Nymphadora". She still doesn't like the nickname, but she lets me get away with using it. I think I might just be getting through to her…

**TPOV**

I haven't seen her since the beginning of the term. We've been talking with the mirrors a couple times a week, but it's still wearing on me. I didn't know I'd be like this! It's unnerving, really, that I want to see her this bad. I think it's because I'm at my house instead of Grimmauld Place with Sirius. It's lonely when you're just in the house by yourself. Forget this; I'm going over to Sirius's…

**GPOV**

McGonagall's just woken me up. She looks terrified so this can't be good.

"Ms. Weasley…Potter's just had…well, a type of vision. Your father's been injured on duty for the Order," she tells me.

I stop dead in my tracks. She's pulling me forward, saying something about Umbridge not finding us; but I'm too scared to really register what she's talking about. This can't be happening. Not my dad, the only truly sane one in our household. Sure, he's got a slight Muggle fixation, but compared to all the rest of us, that's pretty good. But she said injured, not killed. That means he's ok…

We've made it to Dumbledore's office. He's going to send us home on a Portkey. Wait, no, we're going to Sirius's house. I hear this only as I'm spinning into the air.

Harry tells us that a snake bit dad. I'm going to be sick very soon. I want to go to St. Mungo's, but Sirius stops us. He has a short row with Fred and George about it, but in the end he wins; if only because none of us except the twins can apparate. Waiting, especially after Mum's initial letter, is horrible. Finally, she comes in and tells us that Dad will be ok and Sirius cooks breakfast. Had I not been so tired and scared, I would have found this a bit funny. But I wanted sleep, and a talk with Tonks. I bolt my food and run to my room, hearing my mother tell Sirius that we'd be staying for Christmas. Halfway up the stairs, I pause and walk back down. Harry is talking to Sirius, so I wait patiently on the stairs until I see Harry go back into the kitchen and Sirius turn back to the stove. I need to ask to ease my fears before I talk to her.

"Sirius?" I ask, "Have you seen Tonks lately?"

"I have. She was just here yesterday; didn't want to stay by herself at her house…" he pauses, and then adds, "I know you're afraid for everyone right now, but it's going to be fine."

"Thanks Sirius."

I run back upstairs as quickly as I can without waking up those mad portraits. I lock the door in my room and take my two-way mirror out of my trunk.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

**TPOV**

It's five thirty in the morning on my day off. Why the hell am I up? Oh, because a little mirror on my bedside table is saying my name.

"Wotcher Gin," I yawn, "Is something wrong?"

"Nym, Dad was attacked last night!" she tells me.

"What?!"

"Harry had this vision…a snake…"

She breaks down into tears.

"Ginny, where are you right now?" I ask, getting out of bed and stumbling over something or other.

"At Sirius's house."

"I'll be there in a bit, ok?"

"Alright."

Nerves and speed are always a bad combination; especially when you're clumsy like me. By the time I'm done dressing, I've managed to fall five times and injure myself twice. My hair, which was its normal black color when I fell asleep, has turned lime green sometime between waking and bleeding the second time. I don't want to take the nanosecond to change it back, so I run a hand through it and walk over to the fireplace and throw some Floo powder in.

"_Incendio!_"

Bright green flames jump up as I walk into the fireplace.

"Grimmauld Place!"

I fall face first out of my cousin's fireplace and am helped to my feet by Molly.

"Molly, I just heard about Arthur," I say.

"How?" she asks.

"I…needed to talk to Dumbledore about something and he told me," I lie quickly. Somehow, I don't think she would approve of her daughter having access to Order members that doesn't go though her first.

"Oh, of course," she says

"How are you doing?" I ask, trying to be comforting and not think of my crying girlfriend-to-be upstairs.

"Holding up. I was just at St. Mungo's a bit ago; they say he'll be fine."

"Good. Boys, doing ok?" I ask Fred and George. They nod back at me. I look up at Ron and Harry, who are refilling their plates. They nod as well.

"Where's Ginny?" I ask.

"She's in her room. She's pretty upset. Locked the door and won't come down to eat anything else. All she had was a bit of toast earlier. She's probably asleep by now," Molly tells me.

"I'll go check on her, shall I?" I ask.

"Thank you Tonks, dear. Be careful by the umbrella stand please."

I give said stand a wide berth, as I've already knocked it over twice. I try the door to Ginny's room. Molly was right, it's locked.

"Ginny? It's me," I say.

Not getting a response, I decide to just magic it open. Walking in, I see her lying on the top of her bed, sound asleep. I magic a blanket out of the air and pull it over her. I'm just about to walk out of the room when I hear her voice.

"Tonks?"

"Wotcher, Gin," I say, walking back over to her bed.

She pulls me into a hug when I sit down. We sit like that for a few minutes before she speaks.

"I don't want him to die," she says quietly.

"He won't Ginny. He's going to be fine; your mom told me."

She starts to cry again, so I just hold her. I guess we fall asleep like that, because the next thing I know, Molly is waking me up.

"Tonks? Sorry to wake you," she says, "We're going to St. Mungo's in a bit. Could you wake Ginny up?"

"Sure Molly," I say, morphing to hide my blush. We're not even really dating and we still got walked in on.

I've got "Harry duty" on our way to St. Mungo's, but Ginny sticks to the front as well. I'm pretty sure she's not going to let me, or anyone else, out of her sight if she can help it.

* * *

I know they heard us. Harry's gone all broody on the way back. Ginny's quiet. Hermione's whispering with Fred, so I know something's wrong.

"Wotcher, you lot," I say, as the train pulls in to our stop.

* * *

Back at the house, I hear raised voices. It's been about a day and a half since St. Mungo's and Ginny's already told me that they've heard. I think she's trying to beat some sense into the Boy with More Lives than a Cat. A few minutes later, she comes storming into my room, looking pissed.

"Why," she starts, "are boys such gits?"

"Million dollar question, Gin," I smile, wrapping my arms around her, "And speaking of gits, who's this bloke Michael Corner?"

She blushes redder than her hair and proceeds to tell me of her latest plot to infuriate Ron…


	4. Chapter 4

GPOV

**GPOV**

Well, she's finally done it. Umbridge, I mean. She's replaced Dumbledore. Harry's still having visions and we're going to the Ministry. We've got to go rescue Sirius because Snape, bloody prat, didn't pay any attention when Harry tried to tell him. So I'm on the back of a Thestral right now, on the way to my dad's place of employment.

* * *

If we get out of here alive, I'm telling my mom about Tonks and me. I swear. Luna and I are running. We can't even hear the others over the voices of Death Eaters and hexes. Nym was right about one thing: her aunt is fit for a straight jacket. If Neville was older and just a bit less of the great guy he is, I know he would've killed that bitch then and there. I'm so mad thinking about it, I jinx the closest Death Eater and pause to watch him fall to the floor. There are still four of them on our tail when Ron comes out of nowhere.

"Through that door," he yells, and we jump through a doorway into a room filled with planets.

We run harder than anything. Then I hear Ron yell. I turn around quick enough to catch him, but the damage is done. He looks up at me.

"Hahahahaha! It's Uranus…" he says, looking at the planet over my shoulder.

"Come on Ron," I urge; I don't know what spell they hit him with, but I'll figure it out later.

We keep going, pulling baby!Ron along with us. Suddenly, I feel a hand around my ankle and hear a crack. Luna shouts a curse and the Death Eater that just stood up to hex me gets shards of Pluto in his face. I hobble the best I can out of the room where we run into Harry, Neville, and an unconscious Hermione. We're surrounded and my prat of a brother decides it's time to play with some of the Ministries experiments. At that point I'm shouting at Harry to help him and then everything goes black.

There are still spells whizzing past when I wake up. Small explosions are going off everywhere, but I only have eyes for the person kneeling over me.

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me?" Tonks asks.

"Yeah," I whisper; everything hurts right now.

"Be still," she says, mumbling something to make the worst of the pain dissipate, "I have to go help Harry and the Order; just keep still ok?"

"Tonks, don't…" I start, but she's already gone.

**TPOV**

I'm running away from the one person I'm actually here for. When Snape told us that Harry was going to the Department of Mysteries, I did something almost unheard of, even during my career as an Auror. I took immediate charge and people listened. Because I knew Ginny and probably a fair few others would be with Potter. I arrived at the upper level with the rest of the Order just in time to see Rodolphus stun Ginny in the face. I started to shout every obscenity I know at the bastard, but Sirius wrapped a hand around my mouth so I wouldn't give us away.

"Not yet, Dora," he said, "Just as a point of interest, which one would you like the pleasure of arresting?"

"Her. 'Cause I'm going to kill him."

I think Moody knows. He chuckled when I said that, and, given the situation and the person doing the chuckling, that was strange.

Then, as we were descending to the bottom level, I had to watch as the crazy bitch that I'm supposedly related to, tortured the same boy she's been indirectly torturing since he was one. All I had time to do was wake Ginny, and slide her near her brother, who's gone a bit odd, before I had to run after the Death Eaters. I can see her, Bellatrix, but I have the presence of mind to Stun Malfoy, who is way too close to Harry, before firing hexes at my aunt.

"Nymphadora?" she asks, recognizing me. Fuck.

"Don't" hex "call" jinx "me" hex "Nymphadora!"

I try to stun her, but she blocks it.

"Where's your little friend?" she asks smiling evilly

Damn, it's been so long since I've seen her that I'd forgotten. She's extremely good at Occlumency. She saw me thinking about Ginny as I fought her. Insane though she may be, she's still a damn good witch. That thought bugs the hell out of me, and taking advantage of my momentary weakness, I'm seized in a blaze of blue light.

I wake up to Moody sitting beside me.

"Where is she? Where's Bellatrix?" I moan. If she's hurt Ginny in any way, I won't even give her the dignity of killing her with a wand. I'll do it the painful, Muggle way.

"She ran. And for her life, she better hope she's faster than Potter…" he grunts, helping me sit up. I see Dumbledore rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. Then I notice a serious lack of Blacks in the room…

"Why?" I ask, but somehow, I know what he's going to say. It's the only reason that Harry would ever be tempted to use an Unforgivable. "Moody, where's Sirius?"

**GPOV**

I've just left visiting Hermione and Ron in the hospital wing. The school's been put right again, and the Boy Who Can't Seem to be Killed has done it again; he's bloody lived. I'm suffering from fatigue, says Madam Pomfrey, so I go back to my dorm. It's after finals so everyone has gone outside or to Hogsmeade.

"Nymphadora Tonks," I say into my mirror.

"Wotcher Ginny," she smiles up at me, "Anything wrong?" she asks, looking slightly frightened. She's been paranoid as hell since Bellatrix found out about me.

"No, nothing wrong," I assure her, "I just…wanted to talk."

She's looking at me curiously as I try to figure out the best way to ask her about something that's been on my mind since the Ministry.

"Look," I start, "During that fight at the Ministry…IkindapromisedmyselfthatI'dtellMumaboutusifIgotoutalive…"

"I'm going to wait 'till that sentence comes around again before I jump on," she smiles.

"I said, I promised myself that I'd tell Mum about us if I got out alive. And, obviously, I'm still here…so…."

"You want to tell her," it's a statement, not a question.

"Sometime this summer…not now, what with all the chaos…"

"Ok," she says simply.

"Ok."

**Fine**


End file.
